


starry night

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I don’t really know how to tag, M/M, Self Harm, bottom!sungjin, depressed!sungjin, soft!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian looked after him in all the right ways, after all. he made sure that sungjin ate, took his pills and medication; do proper, should-be-obvious hygienic things like showering and whatnot; made sure that sungjin was always satisfied—obeyed when sungjin asked him to go harder, faster, deeper, and so on. more than that, he also made sure that sungjin did not spiral down his thoughts. he hid his razor—no, threw it away, much to sungjin’s dismay; he kissed away sungjin’s sorrow and replaced it with a light feeling. he made sungjin happy—something sungjin was not even accustomed to doing himself.and so, why was it such a surprise when he left?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	starry night

it was two years after they saw each other. two years after the stars glimmered in the ethereal sky; an ephemeral being that was infinite in his mind. 

he picked at the grass on the small hill he was sitting on. he and brian used to sit there every time they were free, sungjin staring at the scenery with love and brian looking at, well, him. there, humans were absent and all he had was himself, the moon, and the stars; even if the clouds covered them.

now, as he lay underneath those very stars, perhaps he could not help his heart do anything but clench disappointedly—distractingly? he does not know. all he knows is that as midnight gets closer and his vision gets darker, his mind (and perhaps his heart, too) is stuck inside of a ship that is slowly sinking.

brian looked after him in all the right ways, after all. he made sure that sungjin ate, took his pills and medication; do proper, should-be-obvious hygienic things like showering and whatnot; made sure that sungjin was always satisfied—obeyed when sungjin asked him to go harder, faster, deeper, and so on. more than that, he also made sure that sungjin did not spiral down his thoughts. he hid his razor—no, threw it away, much to sungjin’s dismay; he kissed away sungjin’s sorrow and replaced it with a light feeling. he made sungjin happy—something sungjin was not even accustomed to doing himself. 

and so, why was it such a surprise when he left?

sungjin knew it would happen eventually. he did not fret nor beg for brian to come back, for his faults hung over him like a melancholic rain cloud: each drop of rain representing a mistake. is that why, sungjin thought, there’s always a storm?

sungjin did not give back to all those times brian gifted him with love and affection. he turned away in  
the simplest moments of skin-ship; turned only a concerned eye when he saw brian glum and melancholic, yet nothing more. 

flashing back to reality, he rubbed the underside of his arm in distaste, looking at the cuts and bruises it had. he pressed firmly against an open one, scratching the scab open once his attempt at getting it to bleed out failed. a small drop of blood appeared, and sungjin let out a sigh, satisfied. 

he had grown an affinity for using this as punishment; seems to think that a small, drop of blood was worth it. for brian, he thinks. for me. 

what he didn’t notice right away was a man standing behind him. though, one could not blame him, for the sight of fox eyes, with a combination of a smirk and a smile that only one person could pull off seemed more deluded and unrealistic than a night without nightmares. 

“brian,” he says quietly. it surprised him, of course it did, but he was not sure if he had not really expected it. 

brian is soft. a little too caring, a little too giving. he helped flowers and humans alike bloom and strive without ever expecting anything in return. the satisfaction of being able to help is enough, he told sungjin one day when he asked about the said subject, and sungjin could not help but marvel at the man’s pure heart. 

sometimes he would get stung by those flower’s thorns, yet he would never complain. it was one of the things sungjin did not understand about him—how someone could be hurt and stepped on and yet still manage to smile (perhaps) genuinely. 

the man behind him let out a small, startled laugh. “how could you tell?”

sungjin wrinkled his nose in half distaste and half familiarity. “you still use axe.” 

brian’s laugh was louder now, a sound brazen for it sounded nostalgic yet foreign at the same time. the disadvantage of being away for two years, sungjin thought distractedly. a time more stretched out that i hoped it would be. 

brian sat beside him when the laughter died down. the silence that fell between them was comforting and hung like a soft blanket around their shoulders. 

“so, how have you been?” the look of surprise in sungjin’s face rivaled the ones on brian’s. they both knew that sungjin had an affinity against small talk, and starting it even more so. 

“good,” brian answered quietly after a beat. “what about you?”

sungjin shrugged. “could be better,” he pretended not to see brian’s automated response to look at his arm. 

“have you—?”

“yeah, but not to worry,” he waved his hand dismissively. “i’ve been clean for a day or so. i’ll get be—“

“you should’ve told me,” brian’s voice is cold, his hand reaching out to touch sungjin’s arm. sungjin flinched.

“you weren’t there.”

brian’s eyes softened. “but i’m here now,” he wrapped his arms around sungjin, enveloping him in a redolence all too familiar. 

sungjin couldn’t help but smile, brian was still the brian he knew, after all. 

“i know,” brian felt a small smile form on his face, and kissed sungjin’s forehead tenderly.

“i’m here, and i won’t ever leave again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! apologies to everyone who read this shitty story. :)) i hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
